Community Exchanges
Encompassing crossover, fanart, single image, NSFW and AU exchanges, community exchanges are an important part of ComicFury culture. There is usually at least one exchange underway at any given time, and they tend to attract a significant portion of the active userbase. Whilst the exchange sites currently in use originated in late 2014 at the earliest, several other exchange sites from earlier can still be found, although they seem to be dedicated to only one exchange each. Process Most exchanges begin in the exact same way, with the signup thread. One user, the host, chooses the theme of the exchange, and sets down the rules and restrictions. Generally, there is a limited window to sign up a comic, after which each user is sent a different comic they must either draw fanart for, or cross over their own comic with. Users may request to be sent a comic with no NSFW content, with the exception of NSFW exchanges. After this, the users will be expected to finish and send in their assignments before a particular deadline, so that the host may preupload them to the exchange site to be revealed on the chosen day. If users do not submit their assignment, they will either be excused or considered to be on the 'blacklist,' depending on whether or not they contacted the host about this. Users are allowed to drop out with no reprecussions should they have good reason to, and in cases such as these, a volunteered backup will be asked to step in and take over the dropout's assignment. Hosts may also request the help of other ComicFury users to provide things including a themed layout, banner and avatar. Cover Images Cover images are images uploaded before the opening comics of an exhange with the goal of building hype. however, they have not been a part of every exchange held. These consist of a background created by the host with pictures of different characters sent in by their creators to form a scene, making them very similar to single image exchanges. Previous exchanges Crossover exchanges Crossover exchanges are possibly the most popular kind of exchange found on the site. They require users to draw their own characters interacting in some way with those of their assigned comic. Past exchanges include: * Crossover exchange 1- '''Hosted by HeSerpenty. Presented by HeSerpenty and the characters Hizruk, Merek and Keymen from Serpents of Old. Number of backups needed: 5. * '''Crossover Exchange IN LOVE, 2015- '''Hosted by HeSerpenty. Presented by the characters Keymen, Hizruk and Merek from Serpents of Old. Number of backups needed: 2. * '''2015 Pirate Prom! Crossover Exchange- '''Hosted by HeSerpenty. Presented by the character Hizruk from Serpents of Old, and others. Number of backups needed: 3. * '''2015 Summer Picnic!- '''Hosted by Spelledeg. Presented by the character Feneryos from INTS: Black Gate. Number of backups needed: 1. * '''CF Crossover Exchange-- FIGHT! 2015- '''Hosted by Zanreo. Number of backups needed: None. * '''ComicFury’s Big Christmas Show Exchange 2015!- '''Hosted by Jammythewerewolf. Presented by the characters Rocky and The Rifle from Rocky and The Rifle. Number of backups needed: 1. * '''Crossover Exchange IN LOVE 2! 2016- '''Hosted by HeSerpenty. Presented by the characters Hizruk, Keymen and Gwynn from Serpents of Old. Number of backups needed: 2. * '''ComicFury Summer Holiday Exchange 2016- '''Hosted by Jammythewerewolf. Presented by the character Sawbones from The Back o' Beyond. Number of backups needed: 2. * '''Comicfury 2016 Halloween Exchange- 'Hosted by Zanreo. Presented by the character Nintendo from Consolers. Number of backups needed: 4. Fanart exchanges Less popular than crossover exchanges but still fairly common, fanart exchanges require a user to simply draw fanart for another. Fanart exchanges seem to predate crossover exchanges. Past exchanges include: * '''2014 Autumn Fan Art Exchange-' Hosted by LeRenardRoux. Presented by the characters Loup, Elgin and Nova from The Wolf at Weston Court. Number of backups needed unknown. * '''2014 Halloween Fan Art Exchange- '''Hosted by Centcomm. Presented by the characters Kali, Noctis, the Arbiter and Black Pearl from Datachasers. Number of backups needed unknown. * '''2015 Easter Egg Fanart Eggschange- '''Hosted by ProfEtheric. Presented by the character Marie-Ange from Autumn Bay. Number of backups needed unknown. * '''2015 ~Spooky Cosplay~ Exchange- '''Hosted by Mimi. Presented by the characters Timmy, Laura, Geoffrey and Bo from School of Ragdoll. Number of backups needed unknown. Single image exchanges Single image exchanges are one of the rarer kinds of exchanges, and also the simplest. A background and theme are made by the host, and people are invited to send in full body images of their characters on a transparent background to overlay and form a scene. These exchanges tend to be posted to the fanart exchange site. Past exchanges include: * '''2014 Thanksgiving Dinner- '''hosted by Jay042 and Waffles597 * '''2014 All-star Christmas Choir- '''hosted by Jay042 and Waffles597. * '''2015 Star Wars Day- '''hosted by Jay042 and Waffles597. * '''2015 Barbeque Fail- '''hosted by Jammythewerewolf and Waffles597. NSFW exchanges NSFW exchanges are very similar to a typical fanart or crossover exchange, with the twist that the assignments are all intended to be suggestive or sexual in nature. Past exchanges include: * '''The Sexy strikes back!- '''Hosted by Centcomm. Presented by the character Minx from Datachasers. Number of backups needed: 1. * '''The Heat Is On- '''Hosted by TheD-Wrek. Number of backups needed unknown. Alternate Universe Art Exchange A type of exchange where the characters from the assigned comics are put into an "alternate universe", where the general theme, setting, design of characters ect. are changed, as long as it's still recognizable as the original series. This might but does not necessarily involve crossovers with the artist's own comic. AU exchanges are the newest form of exchange on this site. Past exchanges include: * '''Comic Fury Alternate Universe Art Exchange - Hosted by ProfEtheric. Number of backups needed unknown. Category:Events Category:2015 Category:2014 Category:2016